The present disclosure relates to automatic task execution on mobile devices, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for automatic task execution on mobile devices based on pattern recognition.
Mobile devices become pervasive in todays society and many mobile devices are equipped with advanced hardware which may include, but are not limited to, high resolution cameras, high precision location and motion sensors, and high speed processors. In addition, many mobile devices can be used to execute a variety of software applications, such as email clients, social network applications, and photo applications with advanced image detection/tagging/processing algorithm implementation. As a result, mobile devices are used not only for communications, but also serve as an essential tool for many use cases ranging from entertainment to business work. As used herein, the term mobile device may refer to a smart phone, a tablet, a phablet or the like.